


Pure Rin Cat Chow

by App



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adult Life, F/F, Food, Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/App/pseuds/App
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanayo and Rin are living happily together, but sometimes Rin gets a little too eager. Hanayo decides to teach her some patience.</p>
<p>Edited out a lot of grammar issues with help on 2/22/16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Rin Cat Chow

Hanayo poured the soy sauce into the rice, stirring it around in the pan. She didn't measure it out at all, but she felt like she had already added too much, especially since she had felt the need to sample a large amount of the rice earlier in the cooking process. The scent of the sauce was starting to spread through the apartment quite thoroughly, and it was enough to attract Rin from her activities in the next room over.

"Nya?" she curtly asked, peeking around the corner near the fridge.

"It's almost done, just give me a few more minutes," replied Hanayo, knowing exactly what her girlfriend's question meant. Still, that answer was not enough to satisfy her. Rin crept up behind Hanayo, grabbing her left shoulder with one hand and leaning over her right, grabbing a small clump of rice and egg from atop a pile in the pan and popping it into her mouth.

"Hey! Don't touch the rice before it's done," Hanayo scolded, knowing full well she was guilty of the same thing.

"It's good, but it needs more meat, Kayo-chin," Rin suggested.

Hanayo brushed Rin's hand off of her shoulder and adjusted her apron, then moved over and opened the oven to display the rest of her meal. "There's going to be some chicken cutlets too. They're done, they're just in the oven to stay warm."

"Nya!"

Rin moved quickly and tightly embraced her girlfriend, causing her to be pushed back into the edge of the counter and drop her spatula on the ground. This sort of thing never ceased to surprise Hanayo, but she regained her footing quickly. She grabbed Rin by the shoulders, pushing her back to arms length and gave her a stern, smiling look, directly into her eyes.

"Rin."

"Nya?"

"I'm glad you're happy with the cooking, but I need you to wait a few more minutes, alright? Weren't you busy with something that you said you couldn't show me, anyway?" It was true that Rin was working on something, and Hanayo knew it had something to do with knitting. Rin recently took it up as a hobby, and Hanayo wasn't quite sure if Rin actually liked making things to wear or if she just enjoyed playing with the yarn. Regardless, it was a good way to keep her occupied and Hanayo did enjoy the things that Rin was working on, even if they were usually quite small.

"Mmm." Rin allowed herself to slip out from underneath her girlfriend's hands. Hanayo watched her march out of the room with a smile, then closed the oven, picked up the spatula, and rinsed it off in the sink. Rin was pushy and instinctive, but obedient, and that made her all the more cute.

***

Rin was getting to the point where she could feel her stomach aching a bit, and this anxiousness translated into her movements. She was working on a hat for Hanayo at the moment, as she had found a decent pattern online that actually included a pair of cat ears into the top, and she decided she would make a pair of matching ones for herself and Hanayo. Her process on the last couple of rows had been noticeably slower, however, as the distraction from her hunger combined with the smell of Hanayo's cooking had the majority of her focus. Still, she leaned back on the couch, working slowly and correcting her occasional mistakes, occasionally glancing across the room at the visual gags of the comedians on the television.

The living room was quite small. There was a table surrounded by two couches, although one was usually only used by guests. Next to the television was a desk with two matching laptops side-by-side. The one on the left had the browser left open on an idol news website. These were really the only large things they could fit in the room.

Rin could only finish one more row before there was a knock on the frame of the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"One sec!" Rin yelled, tidying up her progress into the cloth bin she had been using for all of her knitting supplies, and pushing it to the side of the couch. She was really hoping Hanayo hadn't taken a peek at any point, but what mattered is that Hanayo enjoyed the finished product. "Okay! All ready!"

Hanayo carried two plates into the living room, handing Rin one of them as she straightened herself up on the couch, keeping the other for herself. Both plates had a serving of fried rice overlaying a few cutlets of chicken, although they weren't exactly equal. Rin's plate contained a few more pre-cut strips of chicken, while Hanayo's had a much heftier portion of rice. Rin didn't mind, though, and knowing Hanayo there was likely still a lot of leftovers sitting on the stove.

"Thanks for the food!" Rin yelled and dug into the food, shoveling scoops of rice and chicken into her mouth as fast as she could. It was delicious as always, and she was glad that her girlfriend knew so much about food. All Rin knew was ramen and chocolate. Hanayo, on the other hand, knew about all sorts of things and would basically cook her anything except fish, although she tended to stick to dishes that directly involved rice in some way. Rin smiled, taking in the delicious meal, juicy and crispy, and most importantly, delicious. As always. However, she paused for a second when she realized what was happening before returning to eating normally, keeping her gazed fixed on the food and the television.

Hanayo was watching her again. Watching her eat.

She'd still take a few clumps of rice every once and a while to look like she was busy, but it was clear she was happily staring at her again, watching her consume the meal she cooked. Rin still hadn't figured out why. Did she make a funny face while she did it? Was the pace she ate at too absurd? Was she eating too much? She didn't get it, but it only lasted a couple minutes before she could sense Hanayo beginning to eat at her regular pace again. She ate quite quickly too, so that couldn't be the issue she had with Rin.

She decided not to dwell on it too much.

After she finished eating, Rin set her plate on the table and looked over at Hanayo, who was still a bit away from finishing her chicken (although she had finished most of her rice). She looked back away at her empty plate. The meal was so good, and she had to show her appreciation in some way. She leaned over at the still-eating cook, wrapping her hands around her lower torso and pressing her head up against her stomach.

"Mmm, Kayo-chin, that was delicious," Rin purred, rubbing her hands up and down Hanayo's back.

***

There she was again. Hanayo hadn't even finished eating, but Rin was already starting to get affectionate. She usually got this way after dinner at home, Rin would just purr and hug, then poke and beg, until Hanayo would give and then they'd end up in the bedroom and Rin would do her best for a while. Hanayo didn't mind, usually, unless either of them had something they needed to do, in which case she'd have to make sure she acted satisfied quickly so that Rin would stop fawning over her. That wasn't the case tonight, but Rin was being especially pushy, not even letting Hanayo finish her food, and so she was determined to let her know about her behaviour. Hanayo set the rest of her food down on the table.

"Rin-chan," Hanayo started. Rin's hands shot up, sliding under Hanayo's shirt. Hanayo could tell Rin was far too eager, despite not even waiting that long, but she couldn't tell why Rin was driven so hard today. Was she in heat? She wasn't even waiting for approval...

She felt one of Rin's thin hands start to cup around her right breast.

"No, Rin-chan," she said, opposingly. The redhead immediately stopped, removing her hand from Hanayo's shirt.

"Oh, Kayo-chin, please?"

"Today," Hanayo started, pushing Rin down onto the couch, "Today, I will pat you."

"But-"

"No buts. This is what I want to do today, Rin-chan. And we're not going to stop until I say so."

Rin never payed any attention to herself; it was always her asking what Hanayo wanted. She didn't need to do that much, Hanayo was happy enough just having her around, but the former cat idol didn't seem to understand that. So, today she'd make Rin enjoy herself. She deserves it.

Hanayo switched off the television, and put her hands on Rin's shoulders. She leaned down and placed her lips on her girlfriend's. Rin hesitated at first, but soon showed her enthusiasm, wrapping her hands around Hanayo's back and pulling herself up to meet the kiss as much as possible. After several seconds, Hanayo released her, letting her drop back down onto the couch before starting to remove the t-shirt that Rin was wearing.

This continued slowly until Rin lay completely stripped on the couch. Even with Rin's complexion, she wasn't exactly shining in this light. There were no windows in the room, so the artificial lighting was the only thing they had to work with. No, Rin was... radiating warmth. That was the feeling Hanayo got from this girl, who was only ever comforting to be around.

Hanayo lifted Rin's legs up and sat herself back down on the couch, setting Rin's bottom atop her lap. Then she began at her shoulders, sliding her hands slowly down Rin's thin arms, grabbing her hands at the base and clasping them together within her own. Then releasing them, sliding her own arms down her lover's sides, grabbing her cute and shapely butt. There was a small sound, a sigh of anticipation from the one being embraced.

Then, Hanayo's hands moved back around and up Rin's stomach. staying there a moment, feeling the curves and dents. They weren't teens anymore, but Rin was still in very good shape from her regular runs and workout sessions. She put a little extra pressure in with her thumbs, watching the reaction. Then, she moved up to her chest.

She stayed there for a few minutes, rubbing, flicking, and massaging Rin's modest breasts. Aside from her own calm breathing, the only sound was occasional whimpering and sharp breaths from the girl being teased. Eventually, Hanayo slid her right hand back down, placing it between Rin's legs. She looked at her face to see anticipation, but decided to not quite indulge it yet.

She gave a bit of pressure with her palm, pushing left and right on the outer surface of Rin's puss. Then, one quick pat as she pulled her hand away again.

Hanayo commanded, "Rin-chan: Say 'nya'."

"N-Nya~" Rin mewed, excitedly.

"Good kitty," Hanayo giggled.

Hanayo put her right hand back down, pushing in one finger, then two, listening to the hums and grunts of her girlfriend enjoying her hands. Her left hand was still running around the outside of Rin's body, caressing her hair, breasts, nipples, arms, thighs, and butt. This was a full patting session, and she intended to make it last a while.

She alternated arrhythmically between slowly pushing against Rin's inner walls with her fingers and teasing her clit with her thumb, watching her squirm a bit every time she did. She took care not to do any one motion for too long, and ensured she paused for a moment if Rin got too excited.

After many minutes of this, Rin closed her eyes and started to arch forward. She breathed out Hanayo's name.

But, it wasn't time yet. Hanayo ceased all activities, and returned her left hand to Rin's shoulder, while she brought her right up to her own face to smell and taste. Rin's face turned to shock when she realized what was happening.

"Ha... Hanayo?" Rin's voice was desperate, but exhausted. "Why... did you stop..."

"Rin-chan. You always want things to be about me. You do so much for me all the time, and I'm thankful for that, but I want to be able to have fun with your body too."

"I don't do all that much for you, really! You already do so much for me, and I don't see what this has to do with that! You're in charge, Hanayo, so you can have me do whatever you want..."

"The reason I'm doing this because you're always so impatient. You always want to show me what you can do, but if you really want me to appreciate you, you would let me get to have fun with your body, too. You're cute all the time, but you're even cuter when I'm playing with you. Do you understand?"

Rin looked away, holding her stomach with her hand and pouting. Hanayo could tell that Rin still didn't quite understand... although Hanayo was in charge, she still wanted it to be a shared experience between the two of them, and achieving that would mean Rin would need to learn to slow down and appreciate her own body as well. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be an easy way to communicate that.

"Rin-chan, once I'm done, I'll let you do something to me, okay? I'm not going to make it easy, but-"

That was all she needed. The cat's face lit up with gratitude and she embraced Hanayo for a moment. Hanayo could feel the warmth of Rin's body through her own clothes.

Hanayo got back to work, this time very close up, with Rin's arms wrapped around her shoulders. It took Hanayo a couple seconds to find the right angle, but eventually she was able to begin fingering her kitty's pussy with a few fingers, while kissing her cheek and caressing her body with her other hand. Rin added some of her own motion as well, clearly wanting to speed up the process. Hanayo accepted this, but worked against the motions somewhat to keep things cool.

It became obvious that Rin noticed Hanayo was trying to keep her at a standstill when she pulled her right arm off of Hanayo's shoulder and started touching her own body as well, first her breasts and then down to join Hanayo's hand below. Hanayo paused, but Rin's body kept moving, trying to push herself over the edge.

Hanayo grabbed Rin's arms, holding them together in front and away from her body. She then scanned the room. Rin's face was illegible, she seemed lost in pleasure and disappointed at the same time, but behind her was something Hanayo could use. Hanayo leapt past Rin and dove at the bin containing visible pieces of yarn hanging out the edge.

"WAIT!" Rin grabbed her, holding her back. Hanayo's arms flailed, her target out of reach, before she realized her mistake. She was caught up in her own wishes, and almost made a big mistake as a result. She let herself settle back onto the couch.

"Sorry," Hanayo apologized, "I-"

"It's okay, Kayo-chin." Rin brushed it off quickly. Her face was a bit pained, but she looked relieved that she had stopped Hanayo from seeing her gift. It looked like there was something else she was worried about, though. "Green yarn or yellow?"

It was obvious that Rin knew what Hanayo wanted next, and though she would've rather finished a while ago, she was making a concession so that Hanayo could finish with her plan. At Hanayo's request, Rin pulled a hank of yellow yarn out of the bin along with a pair of scissors, and handed them off to her girlfriend.

"Rin... I love you," said Hanayo, hugging Rin and kissing her on the cheek. She then grabbed the yarn from her hand, flipped her around, wrapped the yarn around both her wrists behind her back four times, cut the rest of the hank off and tied a double knot using both ends. It was loose enough so that Rin could easily remove it by sliding it against anything, but tight enough that she couldn't just wiggle it off on the couch. Just in case.

She laid Rin down on the couch atop her once more, looking her over. Rin's expression was the same as the one she makes when she's goofing around; not making eye contact, with a little catlike grin on her face. Hanayo asked if this was alright, anyway, and Rin looked at her and gave a quick nod.

This stretch of the session was much like the first, with more kisses added in, laid upon Rin's cheeks and breasts just to make sure she was doing okay. Hanayo worked with a bit of a faster pace this time, caressing her more sensitive spots and not taking breaks when Rin shuddered. Eventually she began to pant and moan, and Hanayo knew that this was almost finished. But there was one more thing she wanted. She paused.

"Rin-chan, say 'nya'."

Rin was still panting, struggling to get her own words out. She was frustrated. "Ha... Ha... Hanayo!!!"

"Say 'nya', Rin."

"Nnnn...N...Nnn..Nya!" Rin mewled, pathetically. But that was all Hanayo needed. She moved as quickly as she could, putting forth her best effort to get her girlfriend off as quickly as possible. Her fingers moved rhythmically, pushing in and out of Rin's pussy as she twirled around her clit with her other hand. Rin's breathy moans turned into small squeals, and her back began to arch in the way only someone as flexible as her could manage.

Her squeals turned into a scream, and her body jolted and quivered as Hanayo's soft fingers brought an orgasm out of her. After a couple seconds, her torso dropped back onto the couch, heaving rapidly. Hanayo withdrew her hands from inside Rin and took a moment to taste them before grabbing the scissors and removing the yarn bondage. She looked tired and pleased; the exhausted kitty, her beautiful darling. She gave Rin several minutes to recover before she would offer her the promised reward.

***

It had certainly been a bit different than what she was used to, but the eventual payoff of Rin's patience resulted in her having a much different pleasurable experience than she was used to. Although she still felt exhausted, she felt really good. She needed a minute to calm down, but she was waiting to help return the favor to Hanayo when she let her.

She looked over at the clock. It was 6:35, but how long had it lasted? She had forgotten to check the clock beforehand. Was it an hour? It felt longer. She was more worn out than she usually felt after any jog or workout.

She sat up, shifted her body off of Hanayo's and then gave her a hug along with a smooch and quick lick on the cheek. Hanayo looked over at her and Rin gave her a goofy, tongue-sticking-out look. Hanayo smiled.

"When you're ready," Hanayo said spreading her legs a bit and picking up her leftovers, "you can eat me. Of course, this is already cold, so I'll be finishing the rest of my meal for the next few minutes. It's up to you whether you want to do so now or later."

Rin didn't want to wait, she wanted to show her appreciation for everything, finally. The meal, the sex, just being able to be with Hanayo in general. She dropped down to the floor in front of her girlfriend, reached up her skirt and tugged at her tights and panties. Hanayo wiggled a bit, flipping up her skirt around her stomach and back allowing Rin to pull the undergarments off and get access to her pussy. She dug right in with her tongue and one hand.

Hanayo moaned through a chicken cutlet. She hurried to finish the remaining manageable scoops of rice she set the plate down on the couch next to her and pulled up her skirt out of the way so she could get a clear view of her girlfriend, and pet her hair as she ate out.

Rin stared up at her, watching her watching her smile and feeling her legs twitch on either side of her. Despite the fact that Rin was a bit too tired to give it her all, Hanayo seemed to be enjoying it as much as always. Rin appreciated knowing that Hanayo loved this, and she felt glad that she was able to provide this for her.

Then she realized why it was that Hanayo liked to watch her eat her cooked meals so much. That was what Hanayo provided her, no, just one of the many things Hanayo provided her, and her visual enjoyment of the meal was all that Hanayo really wanted to see as thanks. It was the same for Rin when she was touching Hanayo. All she wanted to see was Hanayo enjoying it, and she would always be happy to provide. She felt like the woolen hats she was knitting would be a similar situation.

Hanayo started to stiffen up a bit, her breathing becoming a bit rougher. Rin went into hyper mode, doing her best to finish the job well with her remaining energy. Hanayo leaned forward, her hands pushing against her chest as she had her orgasm. Rin kept licking, trying to clean up all of the wetness in and around her labia until she was sure there was no more.

And then, silently, she crawled up onto the couch, leaned on Hanayo's shoulder and sighed tiredly.

"Rin-chan, I love you," Hanayo whispered in her ear.

"Kayo-chin... I love you, t..." Rin felt herself slipping away, and fell over Hanayo's lap.

***

It was 7:45, and Hanayo was still sitting silently on the couch with her naked, sleeping girlfriend sprawled across her lap. Today seemed a lot more fun for her than usual, and judging by Rin's behaviour, it was fun for her too. Hanayo stroked Rin's hair slowly enough that it wouldn't wake her but Rin was a pretty heavy sleeper so she didn't worry too much. As far as she was concerned, this was an ideal situation.

And then the doorbell rang. Hanayo shrieked a little, and Rin rolled awake from her slumber on her lap. It wasn't often they'd get door-to-door salesmen, and nobody said they were on the way today. She shouted that she was coming as loudly as she could, and pushed Rin upwards so she could get up.

"Kayo-chin... Who's there...?"

Hanayo grabbed her panties off the ground from within her tossed-aside tights and slipped them on under her skirt, jumping a bit so she can get them around her feet while moving towards the door in the kitchen.

As soon as Hanayo opened the door, a red-eyed girl began to push her way into her apartment. A red-haired girl stood behind her. They were both dressed in some fancier outfits.

The pushier one wasn't wasting any time. "Hey! We were out for dinner in the area so we figured we would check if you're here. We can hang out here for-"

"SORRY NICO! MAKI! ONE SECOND!" Hanayo pushed Nico back out of the door and slammed it behind her. "RIN!!!"

The catgirl groggily stumbled into the kitchen. Hanayo panicked.

"No!!! Go back! Put clothes on!"

***

"Hey!!! What kind of way was that to treat your valued guests!!!" Nico yelled as Hanayo re-opened the door for them.

Maki was taking it much easier. "You know, maybe they were... in the middle," She quickly regretted the sentence as she felt her own face turning red, "...Of something." 

"Ah, that was about an hour ago actually," Hanayo replied, smiling.

The force of this comment was enough to make Rin fall face first as she was entering the kitchen. She recovered by rolling onto her back, striking a cat-paw pose, and greeting Maki-chan and Nico-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this was my first fanfic tell me what i did wrong but dont burn me
> 
>  
> 
> yes, when you buy yarn that isnt explicitly in a ball shape its called a hank


End file.
